Amu's Happy Ending
by Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles
Summary: Amu went through a very recent betrayal from her ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend. Her family moves 100 miles away, where she meets Ikuto who takes an interest in her. After learning about her past, he tries to help her heal, but what is going to happen when they meet the people who caused her all this pain?
1. Chapter 1

** I'm a bad girl for starting another story, no? haha sorry, but I don't focus. Anyways… that's like the word I say the most… plus I do the "dot dot dot" thingie a lot too. Well would you look at that I'm off topic againg! Whoops spelt that wrong! I took no meds today so my creativity is under no limits! Alright, I'm going to pretend I'm focused and talk about this story now. I really was conflicted whether I wanted Amuto or Tadamu but then decided that Ikuto seems to love Amu a ton more than Tadase does so his coupling wins! I want to warn everybody now that Tadase is going to be evil in this story, ok? This is an original plot, but I recently read a story that had was really similar to what I had planned on doing so just to avoid any copyright issues, I'll give credit to that author as well!**

**Disclaimer-characters belong to Peach Pit, plot is similar to the story "A different kind of fairy tale" which has nothing to do with "Fairy tail" by Hiro Mashima!**

**On to the story!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

Amu lay on the thick covers of her bed, staring at the walls of her family's new apartment. They had just moved there from her old home and she had many boxes to unpack still, but the soft silence was oddly comfortable, making it hard to stay focused on her unpacking. Just then, her little sister, Ami, burst into the room, singing at the top of her lungs.

"OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH IMA UNIHORN!" Amu sighed and looked at the little girl-Ami is four years old- with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ami, sweetie, it's 'unicorn', not 'unihorn', but you sound so good!" and it wasn't a lie, because she sounded just like the amazing superstars that sang the song (which happens to be me and my dear best friends! We lacked major creativity in creating our song!). Amu patted her sister on the head, looking past her in the mirror to check that her pink hair was not too messy, and her clothes were not shabby, before stepping out of the new room. Ami followed her brightly, clutching her big sister's hand like it was a lifeline.

"Amu are you ready? You're going to be late to your new school if you don't get out here soon!" her mother, Midori called. Amu took a moment to slap a fake smile on and tugged Ami into the kitchen where she was waiting. "Ah, you look… great!" a lie. Amu forced her smile to dazzle.

The fourteen year old was wearing her shock of pink hair in a small side ponytail held by a red plus sign band. Her honey-colored eyes were outlined in soft black eyeliner, and she wore a glossy coat of dark pink lip stick. Her school uniform was worn her own style, with the socks up high, the skirt clinking with an assortment of chains, the jacket wide open. She perfectly fit her title, _Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu_.

"I'm ready now," she replied quietly. Midori patted Ami softly on her head, sending the little girl off to her father.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" 'it' was the very recent break-up of Amu and her boyfriend, Tadase, and the just as recent betrayal of her ex-best friend Saaya. (And while I know Amu and Saaya will never be friends, she works for the story). As in, coming home from school sick one day to find the two engaged in steamy hard core "Activities"- in _her_ bed. Furious, she'd just turned around and left. That incident happened the previous month, resulting in Amu's willingness to move 100 miles away and begin her new life.

"I'm fine," she responded, but her smile faltered. "Seriously, I am. You don't need to worry," she continued as her mother gave her a worried look. "I'm fine. Let's just go." She turned and walked sullenly out of the kitchen, because that, too, was a lie. The loss of two of the closest people in her life tore her apart, but even though she'd only gotten to this new city yesterday, she'd already made a new friend, Nadeshiko. Rima, her older sister, was waiting in the car for Amu, long blonde hair tossed over her shoulders.

"Mom bomb," the blonde muttered and glared at the approaching Midori, who backed off, regained her composure, and stepped back up to the driver's seat. She pulled open the door, warily peering at Rima who looked at her mother cross-eyed. Midori sighed, and hopped into her car, pretending not to notice the pained vibes she picked up from her pink-haired daughter. Amu stared gloomily out the window the whole drive to her new school, Seiyo Academy(I might have spelt this wrong but I'm sure I got it right). Rima poked her in the shoulder and continued to poke her until Midori snapped at her to stop.

"Now, girls, if there's anything you need, feel free to bust out the cell phone in class and call me, okay?" Rima and Amu nodded in synchrony, almost like drones. For a few seconds, the three stood in silence, until Midori climbed back into her car and drove away. Amu deflated instantly and Rima exhaled loudly, turning to look at the huge school they- as of now- were enrolled in.

"Lucky for us this is the first day of school for everyone else as well," she said, trying to be the optimist her sister was no longer able to be. Amu tensed back up and began to walk quickly to the school's entrance, so Rima yelped and ran to catch up. "It's like getting your heart broken boosts your energy, eh?" she wondered aloud, realizing her mistake when Amu only strode faster. "Right."

Amu didn't mean to be so nasty to her sister, but she should know by now how Amu reacted to the mentioning of her exes. She looked up at the crowd of students that was slowly starting to gather, pausing at a few that happened to be gawking at her pink hair. She glared back at them, her eyes automatically turning cold. The kids looked away very quickly. Rima chuckled (OMG WROTE "CHICKLED" AND TOLD MY PARENTS AND THEY LAUGHED XD) and waved them an apology, wondering why the pinkette was suddenly so cold. Amu stomped into what she assumed to be the principal's office, forcing her eyes to soften so she wouldn't earn herself an instant detention.

"Ohayo gosaimasu," she mumbled, and Rima echoed her. The principal smiled at her.

"And you two must be Amu and Rima Hinamori?" Rima raised her eyebrows at the question in his voice, even though it was obvious that the principal knew who they were.

"Hai," Amu responded in a dead voice.

"My name is Kunami Hichiko, but you may call me Hichiko-sensei." Rima rolled her eyes and pulled her sister an inch closer. "Here are your schedules, have a nice first day!"

Amu slipped out of her onee-chan's grip and out of the office, inhaling deeply. Rima snorted from behind her and read her schedule out loud.

"They put us in all the same classes. I'm guessing the mother had something to do with this, but I'm certainly not complaining. Here, follow me, first period is this way." Amu followed numbly, caught in a wave of sour remembrance. Rima patted her head and bounced up to the teacher, probably to introduce them. Amu mumbled a brief 'hello' for the sensei and began to search the room for a suitable seat. There, in the corner, were several empty seats, so she gloomed over to the middle one, glowering at anybody who tried to sit next to her.

"Well, isn't someone a little socially awkward?" Amu looked up, startled to see Nadeshiko with a smile on her face. The bluenette sat down in the seat in front of Amu, flipping her long dark hair back with a small smirk. Before the pinkette could retort, Rima sat down with a plop in the seat to Amu's right. "Hello, Ri-chan." Amu's friend and sister were also close, so they had come up with their own little knick names for each other.

"Hello, Nade-chan. Do you know anybody here?" Rima pondered. The blue haired girl paused, then pointed to a group of people right behind them. Amu turned to see a boy with azure hair staring at her, and a boy with long darker blue hair, who looked suspiciously like Nadeshiko, gazing at Rima. Behind them was a girl with blonde hair in two huge side pony tails, a short girl with reddish brown pigtails, and a tall boy with reddish brown hair. "All of them?" Rima responded, slightly cowed by the guy staring rather oddly at her.

"Yepperoni. (I just stole my friend's word. Copyright for the awesome word which I may or may not be using again goes to my dear friend, Rainbow. Who requests I do not share her real name) The dude with long blue hair, he's my twin, his name is Nagihiko. The boy with shorter blue hair is Ikuto-_ careful, he's a bit of a playboy_, the blonde girl is Utau, the redhead is Yaya, and the male redhead is Kukai. Hey, come over here so I can introduce you to my new friends!" Nadeshiko called out. Ikuto smirked and waltzed over to the seat to the left of Amu, sitting down and putting a hand on her shoulder, which she angrily slapped off. This seemed to shock him, as he looked at her with wide cobalt eyes, mouth open a tiny bit.

"Haha haha!" Kukai laughed, "You sure put him in his place; no girl has ever turned _him_ down before! I like you, what's your name?" Amu glared at him and Rima pushed him away, flashing a look at Ikuto that made him shiver and wonder if it was too late to write a will.

_I love my mother, my sister, my father, my cat._

_May my entire sum of money be blessed to Yoru._

_May my beloved parents get back together._

"Excuse me," Amu spat, standing up and walking away to the teacher.

Rima's P.O.V.

I watched Amu walk away feeling as if my heart was shattering a tiny bit, because even though her voice was thick venom, it was also laced with pain, the first pain she'd really shown after her best friend and boyfriends' betrayals. I looked at Nadeshiko, she looked back at me, and then we both shot daggers with our eyes at Ikuto. I cracked my knuckled to give him a brief view of just how _pissed off_ I was and grinned sadistically. Kukai gave a girlish shriek and fell over himself onto Utau, who blushed but made no move to push him off. Ikuto gave a manly shudder, and moved as if to apologize, but I pushed him down into his chair, ready to give him the background story I felt obliged to tell.

"Amu-chan, she's been under a lot of pain recently. So don't, under any circumstances, do anything to hurt her, or you will be hoping you live next to a hospital. I do not like anyone hurting my little sister, you _got that mister!?_" I hissed, to Ikuto in particular. Nadeshiko frowned; this was the first time I'd told her that Amu was upset, but I wasn't about to tell her the full story while these strangers were standing so closely. "So, please stay away from her. Ok?" I made sure my tone sounded nicer than I felt as not to alert the teacher.

"W-wait," Ikuto protested as I got up to follow Amu. "Who are you two anyways?" my grin was enough to send him reeling away, but I responded evenly as I neared my little sister, loud enough for them to hear.

"My name is Rima Hinamori. And the pink haired girl is Amu Hinamori."

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I watched the blonde sashay off to the beautiful pinkette, my attention instantly switching to Amu. Dang, that girl was fine, but I couldn't help but break out into a cold sweat at Rima's terrifying threat. I didn't want to hurt her, heck, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I felt something special about Amu that no other girl had managed to make me feel yet.

"I think I have a crush," I whispered to Nagihiko, my eyed never leaving the pinkette. I was so lost that I barely caught his response.

"Me too."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

**LOLZ I LOVE THIS CHAPPIE! LIES I ACTUALLY DON'T…. poor Shadows-san, she's in confusion. Anyways, I could use some advice, but I don't feel like I can ask any readers yet. Maybe after I make a few author friends? Oh wellz, enough of my rambling. I'll post the unicorn song down here, this song is owned by me, and friends Rainbow and Magical***

**It's a horse, with a horn, it's a unicorn!**

**Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, I'm a unicorn!**

**Rainbow rainbow rainbow, unicorn!**

**Purple purple white white black black black black black black unicorn!**

**Until next time, because this is going to be a multi chapter story,**

**Shadows is out nya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna! I think I'll enjoy this story more than the others. A lot more….heh heh heh…**

**Ikuto: what the hell? I sounded so evil last chapter. I'm not evil!**

**Me: yes you are Ikuto you meanie!**

**Ikuto: only to the selected few….**

**Me: whatever! Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara, the magnificent Peach Pit does!**

**Ikuto: whatever just don't make Amu-koi hate me ok?**

**Amu:*sweat drops* what did you just call me!?**

**Me: er… let's roll the chappie while they're distracted, ne?** *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

"I think I have a crush," I whispered to Nagihiko, my eyes never leaving the pinkette. I was so lost that I barely caught his response.

"Me too."

It took a moment for me to process what he'd said, and then another to wonder who he was talking about. _It better not be Amu-koi, _ I thought, somewhat jealously. "With who?" I replied, just as quietly.

"Rima." Nagihiko gestured toward the tall blonde helplessly. Relief flooded me. _It's not Amu. Thank goodness._ He turned to look at me. "Who is yours? If it's Rima-sama, I understand but-"

"N-no!" I shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at me. Well, everyone except the Hinamori sisters. "It's Amu," I hissed into his ear once they all looked away.

"You know what's amazing?" Utau suddenly asked, looming over me. "That the teacher hasn't started class yet. I would have assumed class should have started almost-"she looked at her watch

" five minutes ago."

"You were keeping track of the time?" I asked incredulously. In all my years, I'd never known my little sister to do something like that, so I grabbed her shoulders and shook her in alarm. "What did you do with Utau!? She never keeps track of the time!" behind me, Kukai giggled- a rather girly giggle if I do say so myself- and as soon as I released Utau, she turned and socked him in the arm. He yelped, and back away. Nagihiko and I just started cracking up, because she just dominated him.

"So, what's our plan?" Nagihiko laughed to me, making sure no one could hear him but me.

"Well, they are new here, why don't we offer to show them around?" I suggested, my mind hatching all sorts of brilliant, mouthwatering fantasies.

"How do you know they're new? It's not like they've told us anything!" Nagihiko cried. I flashed him a smirk, loving how confident I felt.

"If I had ever seen anyone with pink hair before, I'm sure I would've remembered it. And besides, that Rima looks like she's the type to challenge anybody who seems superior to her." I told him, before feeling a shadowy aura surround me. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" I asked with a shudder.

"Yes. She. Is." I heard the evil blonde's voice and panicked, trying to turn around and bow.

"GOMENASAI!" I shrieked, hoping the teacher wouldn't take note of the distraction we were causing. "Don't kill me please! I haven't written my will yet!" I frantically took out a notebook and pen from my backpack, quickly scribbling down my earlier thoughts. When I was all done, I handed it to Kukai, giving him a sad look. "Make sure my family thinks I went down fighting," I told my best friend.

"I'm not going to kill you, moron," Rima snorted. She lifted her eyes to mine and beside me, Nagihiko fainted. I moved to cover him as soon as I spotted his nosebleed. "Actually, I think you're right. I do challenge those who are too full of themselves to see the truth when somebody is better than them. But if the overall cause and intention is good, I usually leave them alone. I have a question for you, kitty boy." She leaned down to stare into my blue eyes and I felt a pang of terror, because this was one girl who could make anybody shit bricks of fear.

"Y-yes?" I stammered, cursing my stuttering.

Rima's P.O.V.

I forced my face to look emotionless so the squirming boy wouldn't know how much I was enjoying this, but I really found it incredibly amusing.

"Y-yes?" he stammered, and I could practically hear his mental curse.

"What is it exactly that you think of my sister?" I was afraid this boy felt some attraction to her, and I wasn't so sure that Amu could handle another guy being in her life so recently after Tadase's betrayal. He swallowed, shooting a quick look at my pink haired sister who was _still talking to the teacher_ and then back at me. It almost looked as if he were deciding whether it would be worth it to lie or not. "Don't lie," I growled. Ikuto gulped again, although less dramatically this time, and straightened up, looking me straight in the eye.

"I think I have a crush on her," the bluenette confessed.

"Crap," I groaned, releasing him from my glare. I face palmed, and stumbled over to Amu, ignoring the stares I felt piercing my backside. "Amu," I croaked, "Leave the poor teacher alone. We need to start class soon." She gasped, glancing at the clock on the wall of the classroom before bowing and apologizing to the teacher and rushing back to her seat. She plopped down with hardly a glance at Ikuto and I watched in amazement from my seat as he couldn't seem to lift his eyes from her. I could tell then for sure that he wasn't lying, and tried to come up with a plan to brush him away without hurting him, but it was at that time that the teacher decided to finally start his class, and by doing that, he had Amu and me stand up and introduce ourselves.

"My name is Hinamori Rima," I stated through gritted teeth, because I absolutely _hated_ playing nice when I didn't feel nice. "I am fifteen years old, and my previous school was 100 miles away. Please take care of me!"

Amu had stood up unwillingly, and I worried briefly if she would talk at all, when she caught me by surprise.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. I am fourteen years old, and yes; my hair is natural." She sat back down, leaving the class to stare at her in shock because 1. Pink hair was not natural, or at least, it wasn't around here, and 2. She hadn't added the usual, "Please take care of me", that students usually included in their introductions. Oblivious to all the sudden attention, Amu just kept her head down, going through her new papers. I cleared my throat, shifting the attention to me, and gave a glare that made everybody quickly jerk back into their own personal bubbles.

"Errm…. Well let's get started with the lesson class!" The teacher attempted feebly, and we all shifted our gazes to him.

Time skip

Amu's P.O.V.

The bell rang after the third class, and I got up wordlessly, shuffling to the cafeteria with Rima behind me worriedly.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go home? Should I call the mom? Answer meeeeeee!" I smiled my dazzling fake smile, but I shouldn't have bothered because Rima knew that smile well enough to tell it was fake. She sighed and followed me to the cafeteria. I would have gladly stayed silent but my sister had something on her mind that I could tell wasn't going unanswered.

"So, what do you think of Ikuto? Do you think he's cute, huh? I bet he's your type!" I glowered, and my defensive aura immediately went up. Rima stumbled away from me in surprise.

"I don't care who he is, I don't care if he's cute, and I don't think he, or anyone at this school for that matter, is my type. Now if you don't mind, I want to get something to eat." And I stalked away because I didn't want to continue this stupid conversation about a guy I didn't know and because I was freaking hungry. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whipped around, ready to scream at my sister for grabbing me, and was shocked when I found a familiar bluenette holding me instead. His eyes looked somewhat hurt, and I guessed that he had heard what I said. Surprisingly, I felt a twinge of guilt. He looked at me long and hard, and I felt myself drawn into his blue eyes, mesmerized by their utter beauty and clarity.

"What happened to ' I wanted to get something to eat'?" Rima grumbled, pushing him away from me and practically dragging me to the cafeteria.

"W-who was that?" I sputtered indignantly. Rima smirked at me, and then at the boy who appeared to be following us.

"I thought you didn't care. That's Ikuto." She giggled. I looked back at him. He waved. I raised my hand, and looked at it for a long time before my mind suddenly chose that moment to remind me of Tadase. I dropped my hand instantly, giving him a cold look before breaking away from Rima and stomping away from them. I brightened up after spying Nadeshiko. I was about to sprint up to her, until I noticed her brother standing with her. I deflated instantly, looking around for somebody else to join. Yaya was waving her arms around, and I got the impression that she was waving at me to go stand next to her and that was what I did.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I whimpered as Amu gave me a cold look and disappeared without a backward glance. Rima looked lost and then she walked up to me looking rather apologetic.

"I think I know what happened, and if I'm right, I'll have to tell you to stay away. I'm not saying this out of spite or anything, but like I said earlier, she has a bad history and I'll have to hurt you if you hurt her. Which is what you're doing." She almost ran after Amu but I snaked out an arm and caught her.

"Wait," I cried out, "What do you mean!? What's her history?" she paused, giving me sad look, and then stepped back up to me.

"I… I suppose you have a right to know… but you mustn't tell anyone, you got that? If you do, I will personally send you to the hospital." Something about her tone of voice indicated that she wasn't joking, and I nodded back at her. "I'll tell you after I get my food, ok?" I didn't want to wait but I knew by now that she wasn't one to disagree to.

After I picked up my lunch tray, I navigated to where Rima and Amu were and sat down beside Rima after a moment of hovering next to the pinkette. Amu refused to acknowledge my presence, but I knew now that it was because of her past that she ignored me. She picked at her food until it was mostly gone, then stood up and grumped over to Yaya and Nadeshiko. I looked to Rima and she nodded and sighed.

"Ok, before we moved here, Amu had a best friend named Saaya, and a boyfriend named Tadase. Apart from her family, they were the two people closest to her." I nodded, waiting for her to continue despite the cold feeling I was beginning to have. "And then one day, at school, she got sick- really sick- and she had to go home early. It also happened that that day, both Tadase and Saaya were gone as well." The cold feeling grew, and all of a sudden I was rather afraid for her to continue. "Well, after I took Amu home, we went to her room and found…. We found them," she swallowed, her eyes growing distant and cold, hard and in that moment I was absolutely sure I didn't want to know what she would say next. "We found them in Amu's bed, doing the deed, which naturally broke her heart, being so horribly betrayed by her best friend and her boyfriend. And then she's been extremely cold and reserved to all males, and most other people because she's afraid she'll get betrayed again."

I felt numb. After hearing that terrible story, I didn't know if I could bring myself to approach Amu again. I shifted my gaze to the pinkette quietly eating the remains of her food. I face palmed. "Well, then, I guess that means I don't get to try and be closer to her," I mumbled dejectedly. Rima patted me on the shoulder, looking somewhat sympathetic.

"Actually, if it's you, and you don't do anything bad to her, I would allow you to do that. But if you do anything, _anything, _to hurt her, even if you do it unintentionally, well, I'll just let you use your imagination for that." She nodded once, reminded me not to tell anyone what I'd just been told, and then dumped her tray and joined Amu. As soon as she had sat down, Nagihiko zoomed next to me, making extra care to sit in the same place Rima had sat.

"Dude, why would you talk to her knowing that I love her? Do you hate me or something? How would you like it if I went and had a very long conversation with Amu?" I waved his suspicions away.

"Yo," I said instead. "She was actually telling me about Amu's past and why she is so cold to me. But if you do go and talk to Amu," I let my eyes darken to deep cobalt, "I will make sure that you will have nothing to fear about Rima beating you down because there won't be any of you left _to_ beat down. Understand?" (in the anime, he would probably be Black Lynx right now) Nagi held my glare for a few short seconds, then we both laughed. "Bro fist," I chuckled, and we tapped our fists and whipped them back as if we were about to punch each other.

"So you didn't try and make a move on Rima?" he confirmed as the lunch bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

I shook my head as I emptied my tray away. "I've only got eyes for Amu, and Rima approved of me." Nagihiko choked on his own spit and I fought to keep a straight face as I pounded him on the back. I gave him an amused look and sauntered off, because we had different fourth period classes. I rubbed my hands together; hoping that Amu would be in my class and Rima, well she could but honestly she was kind of scary still.

Rima's P.O.V.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being stalked. I mean, seriously, how am I supposed to know when somebody is constantly watching me when I can't even see them? At one point, when the vibe was incredibly strong, I whipped around, spotted a head of long dark blue hair, and logically assumed that I was being stalked by Nadeshiko. I sweat dropped, and looked around for my sister, wondering if she could perhaps ask our friend why she was so interested in how my body looked from behind me.

Amu's P.O.V.

I wondered briefly what Rima had told Ikuto that had gotten him so angry, and actually leave me alone for a little bit of fourth period- which we happened to have together. I brushed a strand of hair away from my face, intent on finishing my math paper before class was over so I could have some time to go over papers from my other classes, when all of a sudden, a note was flipped onto my desk. I ignored it for a while, only looking at it after my math was finally done. I reached out to pick it up and read, before deciding that it would be better if I checked for other homework before doing that. I shuffled through my binder to confirm that I was homework-free, and at last returned my attention to the note. I thought I could hear a sigh of relief when I opened it up, but the fancy paper interested me too much for me to bother with looking around the small class to find out who had sighed. After I lost interest in the paper itself, I began to read the words written inside.

_Ur sister told me about what happened in ur old hom. I want u 2 no that im here 4 u, OK? I want u to trust me cuz I want to be friendz with u. I promise I wont do anything to hert u so plz try and b my friend._

_ Ikuto _

Well then. I crumpled the note, feeling unreasonably angered by the lack of proper spelling and grammar in this note. For heaven's sake, we had honors English together! How could he be so terrible when he was in such a high class!? I huffed angrily, and glared at the clock. The second hand seemed to speed up, which was completely strange, and I noticed we had about a minute left. Perfect. I gathered my stuff together, hoping to get to fifth on record time because that class was one I shared with my sister.

(INSERT AMAZING BELL RINGING SOUND HERE)

I jumped up and raced out of the classroom, not wanting to be stopped by Ikuto because I already knew he would be in my fifth, seeing as he'd been in all of my other classes. I bumped into Nadeshiko and suddenly remembered something Rima had said after we had separated after lunch.

"Um… were you by any chance stalking Rima earlier today?" I asked awkwardly. I felt even more awkward when she gave me a startled look.

"Me? Stalking Ri-chan?" she started giggling, and I couldn't help but giggle along with her because her laughter was incredibly contagious. This I realized when the whole hallway of people around us started laughing too, and I heard a lot of people exclaim, "Why are we laughing?" but continue to chortle just as loud as everyone else. We stayed this way until we reached the science classroom, where Rima popped out and gave Nade a weird look. "I wasn't stalking you," she laughed before the blonde could speak.

"It had to have been you," Rima protested. "I saw you. You're the only person in the whole school with long, dark blue hair."

"No, I'm not," Nadeshiko howled, clutching her stomach. I gawked at her, was the situation really that funny to her? "My brother, my twin, remember? Nagihiko has the exact same hair as me!"

I stared at Rima dumbfounded, because for our whole lives, nobody had the courage before to stalk her. Or at least, no guys. Remembering my sister's little conversation with my not-so-favorite bluenette, I smirked. It was time for some matchmaking.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

**My computer says I'm on page ten of this story, and currently at 3,162 words. Considerably longer than chappie 1. Anyways… dang it I use that word far too much… I **_**so**_** I will try not to anymore! Ok, just so you people don't think I got lazy with my editing, the note is supposed to have all those typos, or would they be writos? I just needed it to seem as if Ikuto was in a hurry as he wrote it so he didn't bother to make sure he had spelt anything right. Now I'm on page 11! Yay me! I want to stop making my notes so long at the beginnings and endings of my chapters because I honestly feel like I'm rambling….again…. shoot. Alright, chappie 2 is over! And my computer time is now limited, so it might be a while before 3 is out, ok? Stay loyal, safe, healthy, and able to read!**

**IM OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La la la la la IM SINGING GOt THAT!? Ok, because I got my first review, I would like to respond to them!**

**BooBearPurpleHead: I'll try and put him in for you! And Tadase can't die, he's very important for the plot of the story but I like the way you think! Maybe when the story's over I can arrange something….**

**Ok, last time I promised to make my notes shorter so chapter 3 will start now! Keep up the reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Shugo Chara, well…. I don't. but if I did, you can call me Peach Pit!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

_Previously:_

_I smirked. It was time for some matchmaking._

Amu's P.O.V.

"Wouldn't that be really odd if Nagihiko-kun was in our science class, Nade-chan?" Nadeshiko caught on to my suggestion and smirked at Rima, who was starting to look a little worried.

"Oh, yes, you're right on that. Why don't I look inside and check?" the dark haired bluenette wheeled inside and my blonde sister shot me a glare.

"Amu watch yourself," she growled. I feigned an innocent grin.

"Why would I want to do that? It would be really boring to watch myself! But I know someone who I guess would like to watch me," I added thoughtfully. Rima face palmed. At that moment, Nadeshiko danced back into the hallway, pulling us into the science classroom.

"We don't want to be late now do we?" she mumbled, probably due to the fierce look she was receiving from Rima. I sweat dropped; my sister could be absolutely terrifying when she was angry. As we stepped inside, my gaze flew to the two other people in the room with blue hair; one being Nadeshiko's brother, the other being Ikuto. _Why does he remind me so much of a cat_? I thought in irritation. Nade led Rima to the table where Nagihiko sat and forcefully pushed her into the seat next to him.

"H-hi Rima," he stuttered in surprise. I raised my eyebrow and he coughed, hastily continuing. "And hi to you too, Amu. But no hellos to my sister; I see you often enough anyways." I giggled, nudging Rima in hopes that she would too, and she did, but only after I gave her a discreet glare. Nagihiko looked relieved and Ikuto patted him on the head, looking at me briefly before turning his attention back to his friend. I nodded, letting Nadeshiko drag me to an empty table where we thumped down to begin spying on Rima and Nagi. My blonde sister flipped her hair over her shoulder and I could tell even from our distance that Nagi was staggering in his chair. Ikuto laughed and held a hand on his shoulder to steady him, but not before meeting my eyes for a few seconds. I jumped when Yaya suddenly appeared, squeaking about something she found exciting and she sat next to me.

"I have this great idea for our end-of-the-year party!" she squealed. I winced at the volume and raised my honey colored eyes to meet her brown ones.

"Honestly, you're already talking about end of the year parties? The school year just started!" Nadeshiko cried in exasperation. The perky red head didn't seem at all fazed by this, instead seeming more excited.

"Plus," she added, "I heard we have a new student and he's supposed to be reeeeeeally cute!" I rolled my eyes, because people seemed to think that all new students were cute, I mean, look at Rima. And myself, I suppose, because several guys had all foolishly tried to ask me out, but with memories of Tadase fresh in my head I gave any guy who approached me the cold shoulder. "I think his name is-" but she was cut off as the science teacher started talking about something seemingly important.

I snapped my gaze to the head of the classroom, finding the short teacher standing next to a tall boy with dark blackish-green hair and blue eyes. He peaked my interest, as one of the normalest looking guy I had met so far.

"Class, this is Kairi….erm… what's your last name son?" Kairi whispered something into the portly teacher's ears that seemed to satisfy him, but he just sent the new boy to sit down at the table where Yaya, Nadeshiko, and me were at, probably because it was the only empty seat left, I logically realized after glancing around the room. Kairi nodded briefly to us, sitting next to Yaya who flushed bright red which clashed with her hair. I waved softly at him, pleased when he waved back, and taking note for the first time of his glasses. Turning to the teacher, he had me and Rima stand up and introduce ourselves, but I was ready because that was the fifth time I had done it and I no longer was afraid to do it. I noticed Ikuto glaring at Kairi and wondered why.

The teacher, after a brief conversation of what we were to be learning this year, handed out a thick packet of papers.

"Your first assignment is to work in your table groups and find an example of symbiosis, and write a report about it. Each of you needs to be doing equal work. I will leave you the rest of the period to come up with your example."

I sighed, but not because I didn't like my table partners. Oh no, they were fine, and we were good friends and all that, but I was really hoping to be partners with my sister. I guessed Nadeshiko must have felt the same because she looked at Nagihiko and sighed. Kairi quickly scanned the first page of the packet, and I watched in amusement as Yaya studied his eyes behind the glasses. I nudged Nade and pointed sneakily at the red head. My blue haired best friend smirked and tapped Yaya on the shoulder, making goggle eyed faces at her. I snickered after noticing that the glasses boy was completely oblivious to us, totally absorbed in his reading. I pushed my hair away from my eyes and started reading as well, not wanting to give the impression that I was one to make others do all the work while I sat and had fun.

_Example of symbiosis in either of the three stages: both organisms benefit, one benefits, the other is harmed, or one benefits, with no outcome on the other._

_Complete a multi-paragraph essay about the example, and how the organisms function with it._

_This assignment due in three months._

_Good luck._

The rest of the packet was just templates for research and the like so I didn't pay any attention to them.

"What should our topic be?" I asked, wondering if Kairi would be the only one to hear me. I was wrong, of course, because Nade frowned thoughtfully and Yaya narrowed her eyes in concentration. Even Glasses-Boy was busy thinking, so I decided to brainstorm myself.

Spider's P.O.V.

From my view point in the web, I was able to safely monitor the classroom. I had long since defeated the actual maker of the web, but because I wasn't a real spider, I had no idea how to make one myself. I was a spy-cam, created by my genius master Tadase! I had been sent to follow Amu when she'd left, watching over her and reporting back to my master. At first, I had refused, but when you get threatened by the giant iron flyswatter you lose your free will very easily. I zoomed in on the pink haired girl when she made a sudden movement; Tadase wanted to know about _everything_ that she did. I spied wonderfully until the deceased spider's mate came back to the web and all I have to say in my defense is hey, they don't make female robots! It gets lonely sometimes!

Rima's P.O.V.

I tried to keep very still as to not bump into the boy's arms, but Nagihiko was sitting ridiculously close to me and it was getting rather difficult. After we had picked our subject example, I took to watching Ikuto as he watched Amu, blissfully unaware that he was being spotted. The sun suddenly escaped from a cloud and filled the science room with light, igniting something way up high in the corner of the ceiling that I at first ignored before realizing that it was a chunk of metal. Carefully, so nobody would see me, I slipped out my pair of opera glasses and used them as a pair of binoculars to check out the chunk. To my surprise, it was a metal spider. The spider seemed to have two large lenses in place of where its two biggest eyes would have been. I followed the lenses to find they were pointing at Amu. I swiveled back to the spider, suddenly recognizing it as one of Tadase's old inventions.

"Spee-so," I mumbled out, catching the attentions of the two males at my table. They turned to look at me.

"What?" Ikuto managed first. Nagi nodded behind him to show that he would have said the same thing. I pointed at the hidden shape of the metal spider in the corner*.

"That spider is a robot. And I know because it's the exact same one that Tadase made to … watch over Amu… its name was Spee-so," I explained, wondering why the jerk had sent his minion to spy on my poor sister. Apparently, Ikuto was wondering the same thing because he narrowed his eyes and glanced at the pinkette laughing over at her table. Utau, who had joined us so we were a group of four, looked at me in confusion.

"Tadase is my sister's ex-boyfriend," I clarified for her sake, and for Nagihiko's because he looked lost as well.

"Why'd they break up?" Utau asked innocently, but the question made me think back to that horrible day…

_Flash back_

Amu, looking sickly pale had limped up to the teacher and then back to her sister.

"I'm sick," she told a worried looking Rima. "The teacher said for me to call mom to tell her I'm going home, and then for you to drive me if that's ok." Rima only nodded; how could she do anything else with Amu so frail and sickly?

As soon as they had reached home Amu shuffled toward her bedroom, unaware of the sounds coming from it in her groggy state. Rima had followed her to make sure she got up ok. The blonde girl barely noticed the sounds emanated from the pinkette's room and sped up to check it out before sickly Amu could reach it.

She flung open the door and stared in wide-eyed shock.

"W-" she cleared her throat, speaking louder. "What the hell are you doing!?" at the sound of her voice, the figures in the bed sat up. Rima instantly recognized the faces of Tadase and Saaya. They stared at her with a look of growing terror, until Amu was able to finally reach the door and peek inside. "Geez," she muttered, "There's no need to yell at me. It's not like I'm mo-" because at that moment she spied the heads of her best friend and boyfriend. And then their clothes, strung across the room. And then, if she wasn't in enough shock or pain already, she just so happened to see a mysterious _white liquid _seeping out from under the blankets of her bed. Amu, despite her sickliness, shook with rage.

"Get the hell out of my bed," she spat hatefully. The two offenders quickly exited and grabbed their clothes, putting them on at record speed. Amu glared at them with eyes that suddenly seemed cold and dead. She pointed wordlessly out the door and Tadase and Saaya hurriedly escaped.

"Well then," she gasped, collapsing on the floor as soon as they were gone. Rima worriedly waved her hand in front of the pinkette's face. "I guess I have a reason to get a new bedset now don't I?" Rima nodded, but she never forgot that look of horrible heartbreak, pain, hate, and utter defeat on her sister's face.

End of flash back.

"That's classified information," I said coldly. Ikuto seemed to understand why I wasn't going to tell her and whispered something to her and Nagi that made them shoot sympathetic glances at Amu. I opened my mouth to tell the cat like boy off but as soon as I did…

THE BELL IS RINGING THE BELL THE BELL THE BELL

(AND YES THAT WAS THE SOUND OF THE BELL)

I scrambled away from them and toward my sister, pulling her away from the gentle hugs from Yaya and Nadeshiko. We waved goodbye, and I dragged Amu out to my car, because this school was only five periods long.

"That was nice," Amu purred. "I didn't think I would able to be so friendly after what happened the last time I trusted some people."

"Speaking of trusting people," I asked, "How do you feel about Ikuto? He seems like a nice boy, I don't think you have anything to fear from him." Amu glared up at me with the same eyes I had seen so long ago and yet so recently.

"You said the exact same thing about Tadase," she pointed out, and I wondered if my poor sister would ever learn to love a guy again.

"I know, but I really do trust him," I argued. "He looks really nice and sincere and I'm absolutely convinced you have nothing to fear." Amu looked hopeful and for a moment, she looked up at me, with eyes so full of hope that I was afraid to say or do anything lest that all went away.

"You really think that?" she queried, and I swallowed and nodded, because I really did. She looked down at her feet, scratching the side of her head aimlessly. "I don't know… I was kind of cruel to him don't you think?" yes you were, I thought to myself, but that doesn't matter because I can tell he still loves you.

"Yes you were, but I talked to him and he doesn't seem to think that way," I said instead. Voicing my thoughts out loud could very well prove fatal and I wasn't ready to risk my life yet. Amu smiled at me, a genuine smile that I just now realized I hadn't expected to ever see again.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said softly. We rode home in silence, the first time I'd seen her so happy since before the betrayal. _Ikuto Tsukiyomi,_ I thought to myself, _you just may be a miracle to us._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

**You see, I thought about ending it here. And then I thought, why should I? so I decided to continue! And if you haven't realized it yet, Rima is going to be a liiiiiiiitle oc. Reasons for thinking that?**

**She's suddenly tall**

**And scary**

**She's Amu's sister**

**She has not once done anything related to "bala balance"**

**Ok, now that that is taken care of, we can get back to the story!**

**But before we do that, I'll explain my **"*"** so as I wrote that, I was suddenly reminded of a stupid song we learned for H.G.D. and I started singing "Just around the corner, just around the corner"**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Her herm hermm….. herm merm mmmmmmeooowwwwwww…..

"Gah! I think such weird things!" I suddenly shouted at the top of my lungs, leaving a few students to quickly shuffle away and some others to sigh and facepalm. I lowered my hands, looking rather flustered. Why did I always do the most embarrassing things? At least Amu wasn't around to see it!

Amu…. I hated to admit it but I was really missing her company. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, who happened to be walking right next to me, looked at me in surprise, before noticing the forlorn look on my face. I shook my head before they could say anything, because I knew that they would probably tease me. And I didn't want to be teased. I just wanted to love Amu and hope that one day she would love me back.

And I also wanted to kill Tadase but hey, all things come in due time!

I let my thoughts drift to the metal spider Rima had pointed out. I couldn't believe that the stupid boy would have the courage to spy on Amu after what he had done to her. If I ever saw him, I would knock him out, and do something horrible to his unconscious body! **(if you're thinking rape right now then shame on you! But I was thinking that too so shame on meeeeee XD) **I fantasized pushing him off a cliff, or locking him in a room full of rabid wolves, or throwing him into a shark bowl. As my thoughts became more vivid, I smacked myself on the head.

"Since when was I so sadistic!?" I snapped loudly, causing even more heads to turn than last time and for the blue haired twins to give me weird looks. "Never mind," I shrugged. I let my mind fill with thoughts of my favorite pinkette and smiled contentedly.

Amu's P.O.V.

I remembered what Rima had told me about Ikuto, wondering if I could really trust him. I hugged myself, wanting to believe that not everybody was as bad as Tadase, and perhaps I really could learn to love again. I threw myself down onto my bed- my new one because I really hadn't wanted to keep the other one- and peeked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw a girl with pink hair and golden brown eyes. She looked back at me, and I noticed with a pang how troubled and distressed her eyes were. I quickly shut my own eyes, not wanting to believe that that girl was me, that those eyes were mine, and that I was really as hurt as I thought I was.

To distract myself from my pain, I turned my thoughts to a certain blue haired boy. Rubbing my eyes, I wondered what Rima had told Ikuto at lunch. Sighing internally and externally, I rolled onto my side, screaming when I found the very person I was thinking about lying next to me _in my bed_! I leaped backwards as Ikuto tumbled away from me. Luckily for him, my parents were gone so it was Rima who exploded onto the scene, ready to beat someone senseless.

"What is it?" she growled, searching my room with her eyes. Her gaze found Ikuto and she looked at him for a long time. When said boy looked up and caught her gaze, he grinned and saluted.

"Yo."

Rima swung the bat she was holding at him and he ducked, jumping behind me for protection. I sputtered in shock.

"W-w-w-w-w" Ikuto winked at me, then dodged another one of my sister's crazed attacks.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.

**Ok, this is really the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep in mind that anything I say may or may not be inspired by the insane amount of chocolate my parents foolishly gave me! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheheheh ehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheh ahahahahahahahahahh… and now im sad…..**


End file.
